Key of Heart
by Shaaa
Summary: Sakura mengikuti audisi menyanyi. Saat harinya, Naruto berjanji akan datang. Tapi, Sakura tidak melihat Naruto di manapun. Padahal, dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto


Ternyata dia tidak benar-benar pergi dari sisiku. Dia ada. Tapi, bukan dengan wujud yang selalu aku lihat dulu

—Haruno Sakura—

**.**

**Naruto ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Key of Heart by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Drama, lil Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Sakura mengikuti audisi menyanyi. Saat harinya, Naruto berjanji akan datang. Tapi, Sakura tidak melihat Naruto di manapun. Padahal, dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto**

**A/N: Terinspirasi dari MV BoA – K****ey o****f Heart**

**.**

Alunan nada-nada indah terdengar dari ruang klub seni musik ini. Seorang gadis berambut soft pink terlihat tengah memainkan organ sambil meresapi setiap nada-nada yang keluar. Di sana juga terdapat dua orang laki-laki. Yang satu berambut raven, yang satunya lagi berambut pirang. Salah satu di antara mereka terlihat beranjak berdiri dan pamit pulang.

"Aku pulang duluan."

"Ya, sudah. Hati-hati, Teme!" seru Naruto riang. Sasuke heran, kenapa ada orang seceria Naruto? Yah, setidaknya tidak sekonyol kakaknya, begitu pikirnya. Sekilas dia melirik Sakura yang tengah serius memainkan organnya. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura, semoga berhasil lusa." Setelah mengatakan seperti itu, Sasuke menghilang dibalik pintu. Sakura tersenyum juga. Dia berkata, "Kau juga. Tapi, aku tidak akan kalah darimu. Aku akan lulus audisinya."

Sakura dan Sasuke mengikuti audisi menyanyi yang diselenggarakan oleh sebuah manajemen terkenal di Jepang. Siapa yang lulus audisi, mereka akan dikontrak oleh manajemen tersebut dan menjadi artis mereka. Kembali lagi ke cerita awal.

Sakura meneruskan permainannya. Menekan tuts-tuts dengan teratur sehingga menghasilkan nada yang begitu enak didengar. Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk memperhatikan Sakura. Dia tersenyum sambil menatap Sakura. Dia mengambil kertas nada di sampingnya—itu kertas nada yang sama dengan kertas yang dimainkan Sakura sekarang—dan melihatnya—lebih terlihat seperti mengamati. Diam-diam, dia meneliti permainan Sakura. Dia terlihat mencorat-coret kertas tersebut—dia menempelkan kertas tersebut di sebuah papan dada. Di sana terlihat coretan beberapa bunga sakura dengan kata "Haruno Sakura" di pinggirnya. Naruto tersenyum.

Sakura yang kebetulan melihat Naruto tersenyum, menghentikan permainannya. Dia kemudian berjalan perlahan ke tempat Naruto sekarang. Dia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Naruto yang sadar Sakura datang langsung menutup papan tersebut. "Apa itu?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Oh ya, lanjutkan permainanmu tadi."

"Aku jadi penasaran. Tapi, oke!" Sakura kembali ke tempatnya. Dia kembali menekan tuts-tuts itu dan mulai bersenandung. Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya. Dari yang duduk menjadi posisi rebahan. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Dia meresapi setiap nada yang keluar dari organ tersebut dan suara Sakura yang begitu indah dipadukan. Dia tersenyum.

Sakura mengakhiri lagunya. Kemudian, dia berjalan ke tempat Naruto. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tetap indah dan tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau hari ini sebelum pulang kita berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu, Sakura-chan?"

"Ke mana, Naruto?"

"Sekitar sini saja. Di sekitar sini kan ada taman. Kita ke sana saja."

"Baiklah." Sakura dan Naruto membereskan barang-barang mereka. Kemudian, mereka berdua pergi, tentu saja sebelumnya mereka telah mengunci pintu tersebut.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah mereka. Mereka menuju taman di sana. Terlihat ada beberapa anak kecil yang sedang kejar-kejaran, beberapa pasangan kekasih yang sedang bermesraan setelah pulang sekolah, ada juga yang hanya duduk-duduk saja. Naruto dan Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Sakura-chan, coba lihat itu deh!" Naruto menunjuk sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Apaan?" Saat dilihat, ternyata hanya sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Sakura kesal karena tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Saat dia berbalik, tiba-tiba, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari jarinya dan itu mengejutkan Sakura. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ini hadiah untukmu," jelas Naruto sambil memberikan kalung tersebut.

"Hadiah apa?"

"Perayaan hari jadi kita yang kedua tahunnya." Sakura kaget. Naruto bahkan mengingat hari jadi mereka. Sedangkan Sakura? Dia terlalu fokus untuk mengikuti audisi.

"Dan juga sebagai hadiah lulusmu di audisi."

"Naruto, kau ini ada-ada saja. Bahkan aku belum mulai audisi, kau ini bagaimana sih."

"Tidak apa-apa donk!" seru Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Oh ya, itu kalung pasangan lho."

Naruto mengeluarkan kalung yang dia pakai dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura. Sakura kaget lalu tersenyum. Terlihat liontin yang Naruto pakai adalah huruf "S", sedangkan kalung yang berada di tangan Sakura berliontin huruf "N". Sakura tersenyum. Dia membiarkan Naruto mengambil kalung tersebut dan memasangkannya di leher jenjangnya.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan lulus, Naruto? Sainganku itu ratusan."

"Mana semangatmu, Sakura-chan? Kau bukan seperti Sakura-chan yang aku kenal. Biasanya kau akan terus berusaha semampumu. Tapi, kata-katamu tadi seperti seseorang yang putus asa."

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak yakin saja. Selain itu, Sasuke juga mengikutinya. Suaranya itu kan bagus, kau tahu?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, masih tetap lebih bagus suaramu, kok, Sakura-chan!"

"Iih, apaan sih!" Sakura meninju pelan lengan Naruto. Walau itu pelan bagi Sakura, tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Dia meringis menahan sakit. Setelah itu, mereka larut dalam obrolan. Karena sadar waktu yang semakin berlalu—itu artinya hari mulai petang—, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Di perjalanan, Naruto berusaha membuat Sakura tersenyum dan mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya kembali.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Audisi pertama, Sakura—dan Sasuke—berhasil lulus. Hari ini adalah audisi kedua—satu minggu setelahnya. Di mana semua peserta menyanyi di hadapan ratusan—atau mungkin ribuan—penonton dan tiga dewan juri. Para peserta sedang berada di ruang _make up_ sekarang. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut indigo sedang memberikan arahan terhadap para peserta.

Sakura terlihat cantik dengan dandanannya saat ini. Mengenakan baju bermodel bahu longgar berwarna putih abu-abu begitu terlihat semakin cantik. Dipadukan dengan _hotpants_ berwarna abu-abu yang senada. Dia tidak memberikan riasan yang berlebihan pada wajahnya. Hanya memakai bedak,_ lipgloss_, _blush on_, _eye shadow_ berwarna hitam yang tipis. Dia menjepit anak rambut bagian kirinya ke belakang. Dia menghembuskan napas. Dia mengatupkan kedua lengannya dan memejamkan matanya.

_Semoga audisi hari ini sukses dan Naruto datang melihatku ..._

Dia juga sempat memegang kalung pemberian Naruto itu. Setelah itu, para peserta di panggil ke belakang panggung. Mereka mulai bersiap-siap.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Naruto keluar dari rumahnya sambil membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya. Dia mencium bunga itu lalu meletakkannya di bagian belakang motornya—maksudku itu jok. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan kunci motor tersebut dan mulai pergi.

Naruto melaju dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi. Dia tidak mau telat untuk datang ke tempat Sakura sekarang. Untung saja jalanan sepi. Tapi keuntungan tersebut tidak berjalan lama.

Sambil mengendarai motor, Naruto juga melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Saking fokusnya, dia tidak sadar bahwa dia telah melewati lampu lalu lintas dan tidak melihat bahwa lampu lalu lintas di sebrang sana yang awalnya merah berubah menjadi hijau. Saat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, sebuah sedan putih melintas di hadapannya dan baru saja Naruto sempat terkejut, tabrakan tidak bisa dihindari.

_BRAK_

_DUARR_

_BRUK_

Motor yang dikendarai Naruto meledak dan menimbulkan hawa panas di sekitar sana. Dan Naruto sendiri terlempar. Saksi mata—yaitu pengendara mobil sedan putih tersebut—segera menghubungi pihak berwajib dan ambulans. Pengendara tersebut tidak terluka sedikitpun. Karena bagian mobil yang Naruto tabrak adalah sisi kiri depan mobil tersebut. Naruto merasakan bahwa sekujur tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Kepalanya juga sudah semakin pusing. Darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya yang berbenturan langsung dengan aspal—helm yang dia pakai terlepas saat dia terlempar. Pandangannya kini semakin buram. Dia juga merasa semakin sulit bernapas. Dan tak lama kemudian, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tepat setelah itu, pihak berwajib dan ambulans datang. Namun mereka terlambat.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Sakura menunggu giliran. Banyak peserta yang lolos dan itu membuat Sakura gugup. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura dipanggil. Walaupun awalnya gugup, tapi Sakura berhasil mengatasinya. Sakura berhasil menyanyi dengan indah. Para dewan juri dibuat kagum. Sakura tersenyum. Setelah itu, Sakura kembali. Dia ingin mengecek ponselnya—kalau-kalau Naruto menghubunginya. Tapi sayang, ponselnya ditinggalkan di ruang rias.

Sejenak, perasaannya tidak enak. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto. Tapi dia menganggap bahwa itu hanyalah perasaannya sesaat. Naruto itu kan selalu membuatnya khawatir. Mungkin saja dia sedang atau telah bertindak ceroboh. Dia memang bertindak ceroboh Sakura, tapi mungkin ini tidak pernah terpikirkan olehmu sebelumnya.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Dua tahun berselang.

Seorang ilmuwan berparas tampan dan berambut pirang terlihat menaiki tangga besi. Suara yang ditimbulkan oleh itu terdengar cukup nyaring. Kacamata yang dipakainya tidak akan bisa menutupi ketampanannya. Saat ini dia terlihat sedang mengutak-atik sebuah komputer di sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang seperti sebuah lab.

Suara-suara khas mesin dan komputer terdengar dari sana. Di samping pria tersebut terbaringlah sebuah robot laki-laki yang wajahnya hampir sama dengan dirinya. Robot itu bertelanjang dada dan memejamkan matanya. Ada beberapa kabel yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan komputer.

Pria tersebut serius sekali dengan pekerjaannya. Seketika itu juga, raut wajahnya menjadi lebih serius. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara "piip" yang panjangsuara itu seperti suara elektrokardiogram, tapi ini berbeda. Pria tersebut kemudian menghampiri robot tersebut. Dia berusaha untuk mendudukkannya.

Saat robot tersebut sudah berhasil duduk, tiba-tiba, robot tersebut mulai membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ilmuwan terlihat bahagia dan langsung melihat bergantian antara komputer dengan robot di hadapannya. Rasa bahagia yang sudah tak terbendung lagi dia salurkan dengan memeluk robot tersebut.

"Naruto, kau hidup kembali Nak. Kau hidup. Lihatlah, Kushina, aku berhasil membuat anak kita hidup kembali ..."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Dia memegang kepalanya. Naruto menatap dirinya. Dia bukanlah Naruto—dalam arti yang lain. Kemudian dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju cermin. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya di sana.

_Walaupun aku bukan diriku lagi ... tapi _Tou-san_ sudah berhasil membuatku hidup kembali ... satu yang kupertanyakan ... apa kau masih ingat padaku, Sakura-chan?_

Naruto melihat-lihat ruang lab ayahnya. Di sana ada beberapa kamera digital. Naruto mengambil salah satunya. Dia mencopot kalung yang dipakainya dan membuat kalung itu menjadi gantungan kameranya.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Sekarang Sakura sudah sukses. Dia sudah menjadi penyanyi seperti impiannya. Dia lulus menjadi juara pertama—dan Sasuke sebagai juara kedua. Saat ini, dia akan menghadiri konferensi pers atas album terbarunya. Dia keluar dari mobil diiringi dengan sorak sorai penggemarnya. Dia turun dari mobil dan mulai berjalan. Dia terlihat mengenakan dress berwarna hitam yang simple dan rambutnya yang panjang digelung ke atas. Dia tampak menghindari blitz kamera. Di antara para penggemarnya di sana, terlihat robot sedang memotret adegan tersebut satu demi satu. Dan ada salah satu fotonya terfokus pada lehernya yang menampakkan kalung berliontin huruf "N".

Sakura mulai memasuki ruangan konferensi pers. Dia mulai diwawancara. Dia menjawab pertanyaan dengan lancar, diselingi candaan juga. Raut wajah Sakura berubah tatkala para wartawan itu bertanya siapa yang paling berpengaruh dalam karirnya saat ini. Sakura lantas menjawab bahwa orang tuanyalah yang paling mempengaruhinya.

_Dan kekasihku yang entah menghilang ke mana. Dia juga berpengaruh, tanpa dia aku mungkin tidak akan lulus audisi tersebut, tambah Sakura dalam hati, dia yang selalu menyemangatiku di kala aku tidak percaya diri. Naruto, kau di mana?_

Konferensi pers hari itu selesai. Sakura pulang ke rumahnya.

Dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Gara-gara pertanyaan wartawan tadi, Sakura jadi mengingat Naruto. Raut wajahnya menjadi sedih.

"Naruto, kau janji akan datang tempo hari itu, kan? Tapi, mana? Kau sama sekali tidak datang," gumam Sakura. Dia mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu di mana Naruto berjanji akan datang di audisi yang kedua.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baka! Selama ini kau ke mana sih?"

"Kau membuatku khawatir, tahu! Kau menyebalkan." Air mata Sakura mulai turun. Dia menghapusnya. Tapi air mata itu tidak mau berhenti. Dan Sakura membiarkan dirinya menangis malam itu.

"Naruto ... aku merindukanmu ... cepatlah kembali ..."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Hasil jepretan Naruto malam itu kini Naruto simpan di sebuah komputer. Dia tidak perlu menggunakan mouse atau semacamnya. Toh, dia seperti bisa mengendalikan komputer itu sendiri. Dia menatap hasil jepretannya itu. Dia bergumam sendiri, "Kau makin cantik saja, Sakura-chan."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Beberapa bulan berselang.

Sakura menjadi artis utama untuk film perdananya. Dia kembali diwawancara. Tapi, wawancara ini—tidak terlalu pas juga sih dikatakan wawancara—sambil berdiri. Ini lebih tepatnya di katakan pemotretan. Sakura dipotret dengan latar belakang sebuah dinding yang dihiasi label perfilmannya. Dia antara para penggemar Sakura terlihat seorang berambut raven dan di lantai setelahnya terlihat Naruto yang sedang memegang kamera. Naruto kembali memotret bagian leher Sakura yang memakai kalung pemberian Naruto tersebut. Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum.

Lalu, saat ditanya siapa orang yang menjadi lawan mainnya, Sakura langsung menarik Sasuke mendekat dan mengalungkan lengannya. Dia tersenyum. Naruto yang melihat hal itu menjadi kesal sendiri. Tapi kemudian raut wajahnya menjadi sedih. Dia menurunkan lengan kanannya yang memegang kamera. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya lemas ke tiang di belakangnya.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Naruto sedang duduk bersender pada sebuah dinding yang dihiasi penuh oleh foto Sakura. Terdapat banyak pose di sana. Ada yang sedang tersenyum, sedang tertawa, dan masih banyak lagi. Naruto duduk sambil menggenggam kameranya. Dia melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya sendiri dan tersenyum. Tapi yang terlihat adalah senyum lirih.

_Kau sudah melupakanku, ya, Sakura-chan?_

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Sakura sedang latihan untuk konsernya dua puluh menit lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto ada di sana dengan kameranya. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa masuk ke tempat itu. Lagi-lagi Naruto memotret Sakura. Tak lupa dengan foto khusus untuk bagian lehernya yang masih memakai kalung tersebut.

Saat sedang berdiskusi dengan penari latarnya, tanpa Sakura sadari bahwa lampu di atasnya mengeluarkan percikan api. Saat percikan api itu hendak mengenai Sakura, dia menghindari percikan api tersebut. Tapi, percikan api tersebut sudah membuyarkan pandangannya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu segera lari menghampiri Sakura.

_BRAKK_

Lampu tersebut jatuh tepat setelah Naruto lari menyelamatkan Sakura. Mereka berdua jatuh terduduk di sisi panggung bawah. Sakura merasa pernah melihat orang ini—walau Sakura yakin bahwa ini bukan manusia. Sakura juga malah bingung dengan persepsinya sendiri. Namun, perhatiannya kini teralihkan pada kamera yang berada di samping kakinya. Karena penasaran, Sakura mengambil kamera tersebut. Dia melihat ada foto dirinya yang sedang latihan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dia menekan tombol geser ke arah kanan. Dan dia menemukan foto dirinya yang lain. Dia menatap foto itu kaget. Kemudian Sakura menatap Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke datang memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura, kau dipanggil manager," ujar Sasuke. Sasuke memandang orang—walau sebenarnya itu robot—di samping Sakura dengan pandangan heran. Dia merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi tidak tahu di mana. Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku datang."

Sakura pun menghampiri managernya. Tampak managernya tersebut sedang memberi pengarahan. Naruto berniat beranjak pergi dari sana. Dan dia kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sakura. Mereka bertatapan sebentar—lebih tepatnya, Naruto menatap kalung yang Sakura pakai. Saat Sakura ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto malah terus berjalan. Entah kenapa Sakura baru menyadari satu hal—saat Naruto menatap kalungnya. Dia menatap kamera yang dia pegang—tidak, bukan kameranya, melainkan benda yang menjadi gantungan kameranya.

_Ga__—__gantungan ini ..._

Sakura kaget. Kemudian, memorinya lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu bersama Naruto kembali muncul. Saat di ruang klub musik, saat sedang di taman, saat Naruto memberi kalung tersebut, saat sedang berjalan pulang, dan semua kenangan sebelum Naruto menghilang. Entah kenapa, gambar-gambar di kamera itu berubah sendiri. Layaknya sebuah _slide show_ yang memperlihatkan kenangannya dulu bersama Naruto. Sakura meraba kalung yang dia pakai.

Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Dia sadar dan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini pada Naruto. Naruto menoleh sesaat dan menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Saat Sakura hendak menyusul Naruto, dua orang pengawal menghalanginya.

"Maaf Nona Haruno, pertunjukkan akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Anda tidak boleh ke mana-mana," ujar salah seorang di antara mereka.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Dia mulai berjalan kembali ke arah pintu keluar. Di mana semua penggemar Sakura menunggu untuk masuk. Sakura mulai menangis. Orang yang dirindukannya, orang yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya, orang yang selama ini dicintainya kini berlalu begitu saja dihadapannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" ronta Sakura.

"Maafkan kami, tapi konser Anda akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Aku ingin menyusul Naruto!"

"Tidak bisa Nona."

"Lepaskan aku!" Tapi dua orang tersebut tidak mengizinkan Sakura lewat. Sakura terus meronta.

"Aku mohon," suaranya berubah lirih.

"Naruto! Kembalilah!" Sakura mulai menitikkan air mata. Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Naruto!"

Dan Sakura pun menangis meratapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**Owari**

**Hey, hey! Aku author baru untuk pairing ini! Sebenarnya aku udah mem-publish dua fic untuk FNI, tapi berencana aku remove/delete karena aku udah ga semangat lagi nerusinnya. Gimana, gimana, ceritaku ini? Aneh ya? Sinet banget, kan? Genre tak sesuai? Iya, aku juga nyadar kok. Terus, ada kata-kata yang kayaknya *emang, Sha* kurang pas gitu. Lebih enaknya sambil ngederin lagunya atau nonton MV-nya *lah gimana caranya?*. Kasian banget Donghae-oppa-nya.**

**Udah ah, banyak omong banget sih aku ini! Aku minta reviewnya, ya!**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
